Hammer Blow
Hammer Blow is a male earth pony of Evermist, being one of the Seven Swordsponies of the Mist. Personality Hammer Blow is very confident of his sword, the Helmet Splitter, the sword with the strongest offence, thinking it is meaningless for anyone to try and block. He also appears to enjoy killing his enemies like his other swordsponies team-mates Skills During his living time, Hammer Blow was one of the Seven Swordsponies of the Mist, a group composed of Evermist's top swordsponies. The generation of swordsponies he belonged to was noted as the strongest ever produced within Evermist, a further testament to his skills. He was evidently very skilled at utilising the Helmet Splitter, a blunt sword that consists of a single sided axe and a hammer joined by a leather strap, which is said to be capable of breaking through any defence. This is achieved by first striking with the axe, before hammering it through the remainder of the obstruction with the hammer, resulting in the axe functioning much like a wedge. Description in the Saga Background At some point, he became one of the Seven Swordsponies of the Mist, with his generation becoming known as the most powerful. Just like his comrads, he rebeled against the kingdom and that leds to the loss of his life. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Bloody Swordsponies", amidst the battle with the Third Unit, the reincarnation previous generation of the Seven Swordsponies of the Mist are summoned by King Sombra, under Gentle Light's instruction, with the intention of overwhelming the opposition. Amongst their number is Hammer Blow, who after being futilely bombarded by various spells, retrieved the Helmet Splitter. Entering the fray whilst concealed by a thick mist, Hammer Blow begins a silent massacre, driving his axe into the adversaries' weapons, before hammering through their defences. With River Blood's defeat, the mist clears, exposing Hammer Blow to the enemy. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", when the night falls, he is called back by Gentle Light. In "The Helmet Splitter", Hammer Blow and the other reincarnated beings continue their attack on the dawn of the second day of war. Shining arrived to back up a small group fighting against Hammer Blow and eventually bisected his adversary. A light unicorn used his immobilization spell to bind Hammer Blow until Armored Oath completed his sealing spell however his hold on him was released when debris from Thunder Blitz's explosion injured him. As Hammer Blow reclaimed the Helmet Splitter, Armored Oath unleashed his tiger drawing on him in time to seal away the swordspony. In "The Fall of the Centaur", with the release of the Reincarnation Curse, a light of sorts encased Hammer Blow's sealed body as the curse was dispelled and his soul was returned to the afterlife. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role. *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Evermist Inhabitants Category:Earth Ponies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Beings